


Spicy Happenings in the Dark

by TheFakeBlondeOne



Series: Who We Married In the Shadows [4]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I went to sleep at 4am, Jealousy, M/M, Nandor is jelly, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sleep is for the brave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFakeBlondeOne/pseuds/TheFakeBlondeOne
Summary: Spicy stories of Nandor and Guillermo's married life.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: Who We Married In the Shadows [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799155
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Think Before You Sip

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, it's my first saucy fic.  
> Edit: I went back and revised this because I was not happy with how it turned out. There is a lesson here about writing things at 3 in the morning. Anywho enjoy!

Tis the season for group boning! It's that time of the year again were vampires and other creatures unite and have sex with each other, and this time the Bi-Annual Vampire Orgy is being hosted by one of the most notorious vampires in New York: Sam the Feline Vampire.

The word through the blood vein was that this was going to be the most high-end erotic party the city ever had, there was gift bag for every guest, and those designated VIP would get baskets filled with filthy and obscene party favors; Sam had even flown in an event planner from California specializing in upscale after-parties that would eventually turn into orgies.

Obviously with such rumors going around the Staten Island vampires were excited, they had dressed with decorum forgoing their kinky attire as the scene would dictate something more elegant but still provocative (in truth they just wore clothes that were nice to look at and easy to take off but they played it up a bit for the camera). Even Guillermo dressed up a little better than usual, but he still wore a sweater, the tightest sweater he owned according to Nandor who was so not jealous and nervous of all the other creatures who were going to look at his Guillermo's body.

Guillermo was not excited for this, Nandor was explicit in his promise of not touching anyone like that again; one could say he felt guilty for making Nandor change something about himself that he used to enjoy. Guillermo didn't want to control that part of Nandor, he knew that no matter how many people Nandor slept with his vampire would always return to his arms. Nandor was equally not excited, he knew how shy and reserved Guillermo was when it came to things of sexual nature, he hated how uncomfortable Guillermo was going to be( he also hated how other creature would try to approach Guillermo.)

Upon arrival, the vampires were led by an usher into one of the many luxurious buildings Sam called home.

"He's a cat…" said Colin Robinson as he walked inside the biggest apartment he'd ever seen. He looked over the custom ordered neon light fixtures shaped like suggestive body parts, the cocktail blood buffet table, the high-end furniture filled with vampires, and the staff dressed in sheer designer outfits.

"He is a very up and coming figure in the vampiric community " commented Nandor "and we are his guest so please show courtesy."

"Hey Sam" greeted Guillermo walking up to a horde of vampires and familiars surrounding Sam who perked up as soon as he heard Guillermo; the cat ran up to him purring loudly and kneading his little paws on Guillermo's legs. 

"Master wishes for you to carry him," said a familiar to Guillermo.

"Sure," Guillermo bent down and hoisted Sam into his arms, soft gasps and looks of jealousy erupted "thanks for inviting us, you did a great job, this place looks amazing."

Sam bumped his head on Guillermo's chin and purred loudly in approval, he then jumped out of Guillermo's arms and meowed for one of his familiars to grab his guests' coats as he returned to his seating area.

“Well while you guys mingle I’ll be heading to the voyeur room, but before that let's all take a selfie,” said Colin taking a disposable camera from his fanny pack, recently he found out that taking many group pictures at inopportune times was a great way to make people uncomfortable.

“Maybe another time Colin Robinson, for now, me and my lady are going to enjoy ourselves” announced Laszlo with reverence while taking Nadja’s hand, he turned to face Nandor and Guillermo, “I hope that you have an enjoyable first orgy Gizmo, I can see some people are dying to ravage you.” He gestured over a few vampires who were giving Guillermo some bedroom eyes.

“Just go now, please,” spat Nandor, looking annoyed as he put his hands on Guillermo’s shoulders guiding them away from the prying eyes of that group. **Fucking guys**. Nandor was fuming mad, how dare all these horny two-bit pests’ lust over his most wonderful husband while Nandor was standing right there? At the same time, he didn’t want to reduce Guillermo to an object, the books by the relationship authorities said such behavior was harmful and insensitive; but it was so hard for him not to feel insecure when Guillermo looked so teasingly demure and absolutely fuckable (in truth Nandor really liked that sweater, he wanted Guillermo to wear it every night if possible.) Suddenly he heard somebody calling his name, he turned around and saw a group of vampires that he used to fool around with in past orgies. Nandor slowly waved at them while glancing down to his husband, he wanted to introduce Guillermo to them, to show off the perfect creature he had married but also didn't want Guillermo to partake in the festivities with strangers. Misreading Nandor’s unusual behavior Guillermo decided that it was best to let Nandor have his fun, he didn’t want to tie him down to his traditions and behavior, “it okay you can go over, sweetie. I’m just going to sit around somewhere.”

Guillermo left a confused Nandor alone, he walked around trying to evade the advances of horny party goers and his intrusive thoughts. He headed towards the blood buffet table, maybe if he drank some cocktail blood and found a place to sit, time would flow faster and he would get to leave; he was drawn by a spicy scent that he followed until he was in front of a bowl, his mouth began to water at the sight. It smelled delicious; that spicy scent made his mind fog and forget about the little insecurities wracking his mind. Without much thought, he grabbed a cup and drank from it.

As soon as his first sip was in his system he felt like a wave of heat and dizziness crashed over him, for some unexplained reason he felt his face heat up, every nerve in his body quickly caught on fire. He stumbled a bit dropping the cup, gaining the attention of some people including Nandor, who was already searching for him. He rushed to Guillermo’s side and grabbed his waist, "Guillermo dearest is the neon lighting giving a headache?" 

When he felt Nandor's grip Guillermo hissed and jerked himself out of Nandor’s grip, feeling like he just got scorched, but instead of skin charring, he felt something far more pleasing, far too pleasing.

He rushed upstairs trying to navigate himself to the outside trying to remember where he was going from the last time he was there. He collapsed on the first couch he could get to; he was gasping hard for breath and he felt like he was going to explode. Guillermo remembered how Nandor's hand felt on his waist and he got even hotter, what was going on?

Nandor found Guillermo sitting on a couch in the fancy balcony area outside completely sparse of vampires, probably out of safety concerns due to the Sun coming up (time management is a difficult thing to keep track of during orgies). He wanted to ask him about what happened inside but the look on Guillermo's face made him choke on his words; Guillermo was breathing heady, he was shivering, and his eyes were overflowing with lust.

"G-Guillermo my love? Are you… are you okay?"

"I'm sorry if-if I seem out of it, I j-just don't feel t-too good. M-my head is s-spinning" Guillermo trailed off as he rubbed at his temples as if that would stop the hot feeling from spreading all over his body while Nandor awkwardly sat next to him, maybe Guillermo was cold and needed some warming up.

As soon as he began to rub Guillermo's arms Nandor knew he had made a mistake because Guillermo bit his lip trying to stifle down the moan that drew within him. Those big hands roughly caressing his arms caused Guillermo to get real excited real fast. Suddenly he didn't mind that electric sensation that Nandor caused, at the feeling of Nandor withdrawing his hands he crushed himself closer to Nandor," don't s-stop, ke-keep touching me."

Nandor was going to faint, there was no way he was not going to faint. Guillermo never behaved in such a way before, not that his husband was a prude, Guillermo could seduce when he wanted to, but he was rarely so forward and alluring.

His train of thought was violently derailed as he felt his hands caress his stomach and lips touch his ear, Guillermo caressed and pecked on Nandor's ear as his hands went around his chest pawing at his shirt. Nandor himself started to feel dizzy with lust, as Guillermo pressed his body closer and closer a mystery scent wafted into his nose triggering a human memory: he was in his bed-chamber, two or three wives sat next to him in bed while a servant was putting fragrant herbs and spices into a drink. A-ha!

"Guillermo, you drank spicy sex blood, didn’t you?" said Nandor painstakingly pushing Guillermo back, just a little. 

"Wh-what? Spicy se-sex, huh?"

"The blood you drank, it was drugged with an aphrodisiac, I remember a similar smell from a recipe my alchemist made for me years ago. It does feel like cheating a little bit when you offer it in an orgy, but I understand that sometimes people need some excitement "

Guillermo was silent in surprise trying to grasp on a concrete thought but his mind was fogged by the feeling of Nandor still holding him, all he could do was muster up a sentence that could be interpreted as a question if the said questioner was high that is.

"H-how did I-? W-what do we? Can?"

“Shit, Guillermo how much did you drink?”

"I- j-just had a s-sip."

"Well whoever's responsible for diluting the mix is a fucking moron, they foolishly mixed too much sex herbs in it, like some kind of illiterate dumbass and now look at you. So horny you can't even speak" said Nandor looking at Guillermo with pity, he then made a face after thinking his sentence through, "sorry dear, I didn't mean to little bee you." Guillermo couldn't muster up any strength to correct Nandor, he was too busy looking at his husband's beautiful face.

"Guillermo, why are you looking at me like that?” Nandor felt like he was blushing under Guillermo's gaze. He felt like he was going to explode when Guillermo got close again and began to rub himself against Nandor as he whispered, "S-so sexy"

Nandor read in the relationship books that it was important to treat your partner with respect and talk to them like capable people, but the books said nothing about how to care for them when they were a living puddle of heat and lust; once again Sue Johnson left him and Guillermo hanging and it was up to Nandor to fix this.

" M-My darling Guillermo, I know you are extremely sensitive and hot" Nandor had to swallow hard when he said that as Guillermo began to lay supple kisses on his collarbone," but-but we have to focus on the problem at hand."

"Problem?" Asked Guillermo, shifting his body to sit in Nandor's lap still kissing and biting. 

"Yes, the problem is...uh, what is the problem?" If anyone asked him what the real problem was it was that he was trying to think while his super sweet husband was grabbing and squeezing him as if Nandor became a stress toy. As Guillermo closed the distance of their lips and began to pillage his mouth, Nandor relished in the taste of Guillermo and he suddenly remembered what the problem was.

"The aphrodisiac! You have aphrodisiac in your system, and we have to get rid of it!" Nandor was glad he could not blush because he would have been as red as those apples Laszlo threw on the ground. Too bad he could not say that about his groin.

"How?" whispered Guillermo near Nandor's lips, leaving little kisses between heavy breaths. 

"W-Well, you could get in a cold bath," said Nandor, immediately regretting it as the mental image of his second favorite version of Guillermo took over his mind( wet and naked Guillermo was a very close contender to bloody and naked Guillermo ). Trying to derail such thoughts Nandor continued," or I could tie you up and wait until it fizzles out of your system".

Another mistake was made as Guillermo licked Nandor's lips at the mention of being tied up by him. That was another image taking over his mental dome, he began to wonder why every solution to getting rid of an aphrodisiac had some type of sexual connotation. Thinking on said sexual connotations he remembered the most effective one and cringed.

"There is also one thing that might be effective but… I don't know if it's a good idea" Nandor didn't want to say it but he had to go through it, for Guillermo “It's sex”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth Guillermo wrapped his arms around Nandor and started to passionately kiss every inch of skin he could reach, every kiss he laid made his nerves feel like fire.

"Wait a fucking minute Guillermo!” Nandor pushed Guillermo away yet again. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to have sex with Guillermo, he wanted to ever since he saw Guillermo getting ready; it was because there was something so inherently disgusting in having sex with a person who was turned on due to a sex drug. Guillermo just looked surprised but then he shrunk in embarrassment, he shouldn’t have reacted like that, even when he was doped up on aphrodisiac.

“Nooooo, don’t make that face. It’s just that it feels wrong to fuck you when you have such a high concentration of aphrodisiac in your body” Nandor cradled Guillermo’s face squishing his cheeks and looking deep into his eyes, “it would feel like I am taking advantage of you. In your current state, you could succumb to anyone even Colin Robinson or Laszlo '' Guillermo grimaced in disgust at that comment the shivers that ran through his body matched the disgust in his face. But the non-horny part of Guillermo’s brain swooned at how thoughtful Nandor was; that spurred the horny part of his brain even more, after all, there is nothing sexier than a gentleman (or in Nandor’s case rather gentleman-like.) 

“Ay m-mi vampirito b-bello” cooed Guillermo nuzzling his face into Nandor’s cheek “there is-s one thing you f-forgot.”

“What is it?” Nandor tried to think of what he could have missed and failed.

“Colin R-Robinson isn’t h-here or, L-Lazlo or, an-anyone e-else, just-t you” breathed Guillermo slowly planting kisses on the corner of Nandor’s lips, softly repeating between shivers “just y-you, my s-silly, love-lovely, beautiful, h- husband”. Guillermo pulled back and gazed at Nandor with complete trust and love; Nandor had never felt so soft and wanted before.

He joined their lips enthusiastically, enjoying the feeling of Guillermo's lips on his, he relished in the flavor of Guillermo's mouth savoring that familiar taste, admiring how right it felt when it came out of Guillermo when his bliss was pierced by a sudden desperate moan coming deep from Guillermo. He looked up at his tiny lover and felt something in his heart and pants tighten; Guillermo’s eyes were dark with lust, his breath was ragged, and his chest was heaving with desire (he was also sporting a serious boner) 

Nandor growled with desire and he devoured Guillermo's mouth gnawing at his lips and basking in his shivers. He put his hand under Guillermo’s sweater and touched every bit of skin he could graze, enjoying every fold, every scar, every stretch mark, and mole he could caress. 

Feeling those big hands on his body made Guillermo feel so weak he collapsed on top of Nandor whining loudly as Nandor’s hand traveled over his body. Nandor groped Guillermo greedily, thinking that nobody else was to enjoy his Guillermo but himself, nobody would look at him while he looked like this, nobody would hear his sighs or enjoy his sweet embrace, nobody would bask in his scent or taste.

"How could you ever think I would waste my time with creepy strangers when you are here looking so delicious like some tasty dessert?" Guillermo wanted to kick himself, he finally understood that Nandor wanted to spend time with him and all of his nerves dissolved, Guillermo was going to be the last person in the world to enjoy and adore Nandor this way. It was that simple.

Nandor removed his hand from Guillermo’s skin long enough to lay down on the couch as he fixed Guillermo on top of his body positioning Guillermo’s thick legs around his waist, one of his hands returned to Guillermo caressing his legs, inching his fingers closer to his husband’s pant zipper while the other pushed up his sweater revealing his chest and belly.

"Wait, h-here?" stuttered Guillermo with a cheeky grin; deep, deep inside he was a ball of nerves but in his current state he was excited at the idea of doing it out in the open 

"We could go join the others but with all due honesty Guillermo I would probably kill someone if they looked your way while you look like this."

"But what i-if someone-"

"Nobody will dare to walk in on us not even Colin Robinson with his little camera, I will maim them if they do " Nandor raised his hand and started to slowly caress Guillermo's face "I will never give anyone the pleasure of witnessing you like this"

Nandor pressed his thumb over Guillermo's quivering lips tracing the tip of his thumb pad over Guillermo's fang. Entranced by a fog of pleasure and spurred on by the unabashed adoration Guillermo ran his tongue over Nandor's finger then closed his mouth sucking on Nandor's thumb

Well fuck. Nandor snapped instantly tearing off Guillermo's pants and underwear with one hand and using his other hand to bring Guillermo’s face to his kissing him hungrily, he traced his tongue down Guillermo’s jaw drinking in Guillermo’s whimpers and whines; he was going to have to apologize to Sam later for what he was about to do in that couch now. 

The friction of Nandor’s body under his made Guillermo’s head spin, his body reacted explosively to Nandor’s touch, he felt like his lungs were on fire, and no matter how hard he sucked in the air the flames weren’t going out. 

" Na-Nandor~! Please!"

Nandor concluded that if he didn't take Guillermo now both of them would die right there on the couch. He stared deeply into Guillermo’s eyes,” May I?” Guillermo’s nod was all that he needed.

Nandor undid his own pants then he sunk his fingers into Guillermo to stretch him out, making Guillermo moan with pleasure. While trying his best to make Guillermo comfortable, Nandor probed a little trying to remember the location of that little bundle of nerves that made Guillermo scream with pleasure. Guillermo threw an arm forward next to Nandor's head, gripping the couch armrest so hard he felt it crack and tear under his hand, Nandor winced at that but he also got more aroused, it seems he found what he was looking for. After a couple of minutes Nandor believed that Guillermo was ready, he settled Guillermo’s legs around his waist and settled him slowly into position about to start but then he looked up at Guillermo, "Are you ready my love?"

"Yes”

Nandor began to move slowly making sure Guillermo wasn't uncomfortable, he guided Guillermo's hips closer to his body and Guillermo tightly wrapped his hands around Nandor's shoulders, bracing himself. By this point the rational part of Guillermo's brain was turned off, every reaction he had was based on pure carnal instinct. Nandor was focused on making Guillermo feel good, he huffed as he quickened his pace trying to find that sweet spot; when Guillermo dug his nails into his skin and arched his back moaning out a Spanish dirty word, he knew he hit the jackpot. 

Nandor decided that it would be better if he rested his Guillermo down, the decision was also based on the possibility of someone walking on them, he meant what he said about killing someone if they saw Guillermo like this. After softly placing Guillermo down into the cushions and grabbing Guillermo’s legs, Nandor moved with more freedom making Guillermo more vocal in his approval; quickly he started to scream obscenities and Nandor's name to such an alarming degree that Nandor began to worry.

“Am I hurting you, dearest? Should I stop?” Nandor began to slow down, almost halting.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Guillermo grabbed Nandor’s hair in a panic and brought him closer to his face kissing him fiercely “don’t you fucking stop!!” Guillermo couldn’t help but scream, he didn’t know if his reactions were based on the excitement of having sex in open-air, the aphrodisiac burning him from the inside out, Nandor’s electric touch, or a combination of all.

This in turn motivated Nandor to move faster, harder, trying to hit that precious spot as accurately as he could. He felt Guillermo's fingers dig harder into his back as he moved with more force; there would be deep fingernail marks and bruises there for sure. Nandor liked that.

“My sweet Guillermo” whispered Nandor hoarsely as he kissed from Guillermo's cheek to his bare chest. 

Guillermo felt like he was malfunctioning, every contact he had with Nandor's skin made his nerves set out explosive signals all around his body, he felt like if he didn't finish now he was going to pass out, he got his lips closer to Nandor's ear and begged, “¡Nandor, más! ¡Por favor! ¡¡¡Quiero más!!!”

Hearing his little lover whimper and beg so loudly spurred Nandor on and he began to move as hard as possible ignoring the cracks the couch legs made, his only focus was Guillermo. Arching his back higher and shouting out the loudest and dirtiest moan he ever elicited, Guillermo reached above and beyond his peak. He was still in the middle of his release when Nandor came with a burning passion closing his eyes seeing stars mixed in with Guillermo's face. Nandor collapsed on top of Guillermo completely blissed out. He began to softly caress his Guillermo's waist finally relieved when he didn't feel Guillermo shivering or moaning. 

" Is everything out of your system, my dearest love?" 

"I think so" whispered Guillermo as he wrapped his arms around Nandor, kissing the top of his head, "you-you did a good job making sure I was okay.” 

They would have stayed together for a while, but a sudden breeze and the sounds of the city reminded them how semi-nude and dirty they were, soon they unstuck from each other. If Nandor used some restraint they would have been dressing up by now, but Guillermo's torn pants and underwear were lying on the floor, a gentle reminder of the fact that they also broke a couch.

"Oops" Nandor grimaced looking at the floor and then to Guillermo who was trying to hide his bare lower parts with the hem of his sweater. Nandor took off his shirt and placed it over Guillermo's waist and legs then he planted a little kiss on Guillermo's head, "wait here, your little love bat will try to find some paper towels and something for you to wear"

"Okay," said Guillermo, fixing up the shirt over himself a bit better. He hoped the voyeur room was all that it was prepped up to be because he didn't want Colin Robinson to get this snapshot moment.

Meanwhile, Nandor went inside and asked one of the staff people for help; quickly the person brought him a pair of sweatpants, clean underwear, towels, and a pack of wet wipes. Nandor had to admire Sam’s eye for detail; he also began to feel guilty about wrecking his couch to such a degree. Thinking back on what transpired on that couch he remembered Guillermo was waiting for him and rushed out.

“Here you go, sweet husband of mine,” said Nandor, placing himself next to Guillermo and giving him the items. Guillermo gave him a peck on the nose as a reward, “thank you, sweetie.” 

Guillermo cleaned and dressed himself up, sighing in relief as he finally felt clean, he then noticed Nandor who was staring at him lovingly, had he been staring the whole time? He looked down embarrassed remembering all the things he said and did to Nandor; thank God nobody was outside during all that because he would have died of shame. Noticing his tiny husband’s shame, Nandor got up from the busted up couch and wrapped his arms around Guillermo, “my little sexy slayer, don’t feel shame. You weren’t in your senses, that aphrodisiac was very potent.”

“Yeah well, thank you for taking care of me” chuckled Guillermo wrapping his hands around Nandor, softly caressing the little nail mark on Nandor’s back. Nandor liked that a lot, “well my little piñata farmer since we aren’t going anywhere anytime soon, why don’t we enjoy ourselves some more?”

Guillermo looked at Nandor with amusement, “after all that you want more?"

"I don't mean it like that Guillermo love. It's just going somewhere private and cuddle a little"

“I mean, as long as we don’t mess up any more furniture " Nandor gave him a little playful glare, “there is a pool upstairs and I'm pretty sure it's empty.”

“Wait a minute there is another floor?” said Nandor looking up and noticing another seating area with a glass wall pool, he looked over at Guillermo again “How can you be sure it’s not in use?”

“The inside one is probably the one being used, it's got a jacuzzi next to it so. Besides if the one up there is empty can swim in it like we did on our honeymoon” whispered Guillermo planting soft kisses on Nandor’s cheek making Nandor grin, “so bold Guillermo, but I must admit I wanted to swim naked with you for- there is a pool on the inside?! With a jacuzzi? Really???”

With a laugh, Guillermo grabbed Nandor’s waist and flew them towards the pool, which was empty. After a few hours, they got out of the pool, kissed a bit more, dried and dressed up, kissed a lot more, and headed inside. Guillermo tried to ignore the noises emanating from the rooms as he headed downstairs feeling ashamed of how loud he was himself, he hoped people from the other buildings didn’t hear him.

Nandor and Guillermo decided to lie down in a loveseat in the library, the designated chill-out area, to rest; they were spent after all the passionate activities. When they woke up it was a whole day had passed and it was nighttime again, but the orgy wasn't over yet. To pass the time they decided to read over some of the erotica that Sam had to offer; by the time the orgy was almost up both of them were laughing their guts out reading some of the cheaper novels, they were also buzzed on some wine blood. Guillermo squeezed Nandor’s leg while giggling putting on a mocking tone as he read a passage out loud, “ Listen to this babe, ‘She woke up yawning stretching her long and lean arms, she resembled a swaying weeping willow being hit by a graceful wind. Her small yet well-formed breast protruded from her silky black negligee; her rosy nipples glistened as they peeked through the almost invisible clothing' I mean, who wrote this garbage?” Guillermo braced himself on the couch trying not to fall over with Nandor on his lap as he laughed.

“Are her boobs made of glass? Why would she have shiny glass boobs Guillermo?” asked Nandor, shifting himself in Guillermo’s lap facing a cackling Guillermo “when she moves around her boobs clink like teacups. She shakes her weeping tree arms around and her tits smash like a mirror!”

Guillermo just lunged forward holding on to Nandor’s waist as he laughed so hard his insides hurt, Nandor followed Guillermo’s laughter. They didn't notice when Nadja and Laszlo came in holding on to each other with bags full of dirty toys and other types of accouterments, “Hello my clowny, horny, drunky flat mates!” greeted Nadja a bit tipsy herself " it's time to head home now, we've been away for far too long and I want to test these bad boys out." Nadja shook the gift bag and Laszlo's shoulder as emphasis.

As the four of them headed over to the familiar giving away coats they were joined by Colin Robinson who wanted to stop at a Walgreen to get his pictures printed out. After they had a brief discussion over why they wouldn't do that all of them headed out not before Guillermo said his farewell to Sam, thanking him for his service and apologizing for the couch.

On the ride home the group recounted their time marveling at how well organized and nasty the orgy was. Truly this was going to be one of the most iconic orgies in the history of erotic vampire functions

“You know guys, they were serving Aphrodite’s Breast Milk,” said Nadja to the group as she read an instruction pamphlet for one of the toys.

Guillermo turned over to face her with a confused face, “What?”

“It's a very potent aphrodisiac," explained Laszlo from the front seat" it can make you feel so sensitive that a fly tickle makes you cum like a waterfall.”

"Oh” Guillermo squinted his eyes and grimaced a little at the description, he cringed a bit, “I might have drunk some of that.”

"You drank the Tit Milk Guillermo? Wow! You must have had some night” added Nadja looking at Guillermo with amusement, " do tell us about your thrilling sexual adventure"

"I- there was no sexual adventure, Nadja. I, er, sat around reading some dirty books while waiting for the... thing to pass out of my system. That's it" Guillermo didn't want to tell his roommates that Nandor had rawed him out in the open while he was begging for more like a sexually repressed virgin. Laszlo just tisked at that answer but Nadja seemed skeptical. 

"I don't think you just sat there and read cheap erotica Guillermo" added Colin "because those aren't the same pants you were wearing at the start of this."

Laszlo turned around and mockingly jeered at the couple, "Oooooh! What savage and dirty deeds did you two do that warranted a change in attire?"

“Shut up and mind your own beeswax” complained Nandor as he wrapped his arms around a very timid Guillermo, laying a soft kiss on his forehead, he lowered his voice a bit to address Guillermo, “I have swiped some of that Tit Milk. For later”

Guillermo looked down at his hands and murmured with a mix of embarrassment and excitement at the idea, "as long as we don't break another couch..."

"You two broke a couch???" exclaimed Nadja.


	2. Valentine's Day 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Valentine's Day approaching Nandor tries to pamper Guillermo and redeem himself.

The camera panned over Nandor’s craft room, there were magazine clippings from teen magazines tacked to a corkboard, several unfinished scrapbooking projects, shelves stacked with glitter bottles ranging from tiny packs to gallon size bottles, and in the middle of the room was Nandor looming over the table filled with containers.

"I have just been making preparations for Valentine’s Day. It has been a while since my Valentine's fiasco but after all this time I wanted to redeem myself and so I've prepared the best celebration by studying this book I bought" Nandor proudly held up a small pink book titled _The Girl's Book of Glamour: A Guide to Being a Goddess._ It was the perfect reference material because goddesses are divine, and really what definition fit Guillermo more than divine?

" I am going to give Guillermo a spa surprise." Said Nandor as he flipped through the book, most of the pages had post-its and scribbles on them, not unlike a researcher's journal. “My sweet husband needs it after all these years of work and the whole Council meeting, yeesh."

The camera and sound people look at Nandor perplexed. "Oh, that's right, you were on a holiday vacation. The Vampire Council summoned us to have a trial over Guillermo's... past activities.” Nandor grimaced a bit and was momentarily lost in the memories of that event. "It was very dramatic and emotional, but in the end, Guillermo was pardoned because he technically aided the vampiric community more than killing it with stakes. He did receive a painful punishment, though."

"I can't believe you missed it,” Nandor shook his head in disappointment "taking time off. Bah! That is the same excuse a novice writer would use for not writing an important character-defining piece of work."

"I want it to be a private affair, so your attendance isn't needed," ordered Nandor while sniffing some oils and perfumes." Especially your attendance camera 2."

At Camera 2’s reaction, Nandor responded with a sassy tone “Yes, don't think I haven't seen you making indecent close-ups directed at my Guillermo, trying to use him as a sexual appeal to get more viewers. " 

Nandor just tisked and gave the camera an “I'm watching you gesture”. How low had television fallen to go as far as to use sexuality over quality entertainment, what executive in command would allow such decisions? He couldn't be too judgmental, though, because he too would binge watch any show that had Guillermo on it.

Meanwhile, Guillermo and Nadja were in Nadja's room getting ready for Valentine's Day and discussing their plans. Guillermo was brushing Nadja's hair into a braid trying to tie a ribbon between the pleats.

"What? You are going to let him feast on virgin blood? That's very boring of you, Guillermo."

"No, it's more along the lines of letting him feast on virgin blood that's over... my… naked body." He toyed with the ends of the ribbon nervously. 

Nadja turned around and gaped at Guillermo. She had an emotional face journey until she finally laughed with an amused smile. "Why haven't you, and I talked more? That is absolutely erotic. Well done, Guillermo!"

"Right" scoffed Guillermo sarcastically. 

"No, seriously, that is so nasty, where was this initiative when I was planning the orgy?"

"Um, sorry?"

"Don't be because I'm stealing that idea for my wedding anniversary. But why are you nervous?"

Finishing the braid Guillermo dropped the brush and sat down, bashfully wringing his fingers. “I just- what's if it's not enough?"

Nadja just shook her head at the sight. Nothing broke her heart more than seeing a would-be sexual dominator not fulfill their full potential over something as petty as insecurity.

"Oh, you sweet little dumb thing that is the stupidest garbage I’ve ever heard. Nandor literally takes hours of his nights just to stare at you doing nothing. " Nadja walked over to Guillermo and started to comb his hair, applying some hair tonic that Nandor liked between his short curls.

"I know, but-"

"He not only stares at your butt Guillermo he stares at your everything." Nadja put down the comb and picked up a powder box with a comically giant powder puff.

"To Nandor you are like a combination or the macarena, basketball jerseys, murdering his enemies, goats, acting all pompous, doing moronically stupid-"

"Nadja..."

"The point is that you are all his favorite things. You are the ultimate gift; these silly fears are just leftover human sentimentality." Nadja started to dab the puff around Guillermo's face while he scrunched his nose as she added more glitter powder.

"He could be wrapped around your pinky finger like a pitiful sex maggot if you wanted." Murmured Nadja.

"What was that?"

"What? Nothing!” Before Guillermo could ask another question Nadja dropped the puff in the box. "We are finished!"

"Thank you, Nadja." Guillermo gave Nadja a faraway hug not wanting to get her lace negligee glittery. 

"Enough gooey hugs, Guillermo. Go and show your stupid, lovely, stupid, husband who is the real master."

"Alright! You have fun too and please try to go easy on Laszlo. I don't want to untangle him from the swing again, he's heavy when he's knocked out."

"Tell me about it."

******************

Guillermo took a deep breath before entering the room, he juggled the bottle in his hand a bit and finally opened the door. Once he looked at Nandor dressed from head to toe in red he was less nervous and very happy. He could feel a dopey grin growing on his face."Hey sweetie"

"Guillermo! You look gorgeous!” Nandor got close to Guillermo and squished his cheeks enjoying how his tiny husband's face glimmered under the candlelight. “So shiny."

"Thank you. You look so handsome." Guillermo tugged at the big red bow that adorned Nandor's collar.

"Of course, I do but enough about me let us start the gift-giving.”

"Can I start?"

"The floor is yours."

Guillermo guided Nandor to sit down on the chaise lounge and fidgeted a bit with the bottle. He was nervous again. After they got married Nandor had gotten more extra with his gestures and gifts. Maybe he should have accepted Sam’s offer to borrow his cabin in the Rockies.

“Guillermo baby, are you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Ye-Yes. I'm just a bit- I tried to get you something you'd like but... "

"Don't be shy, my lovely slayer. Whatever you have for me I'll accept it." This statement was true; Guillermo could give him a silver rosary doused in holy water and blessed by a werewolf priest, and Nandor would treasure it with a burning passion.

"Okay," Guillermo took a deep breath and started to take off his shirt. Nandor’s eyes went wide and pitch black. “What are you doing?" 

"Just getting your present ready." Guillermo's voice quivered as he started to remove the rest of his clothes. 

Nandor just stared or rather admired Guillermo as he removed the last piece of clothing on his body. Nandor was about to get all up on that but suddenly Guillermo opened the bottle and tipped it over himself.

Guillermo grimaced at the sensation; the blood was much warmer and stickier than what he'd remembered. This moment wasn't going as he thought, the feeling of the blood sticking to his skin as it dried made him cringe. He felt like the floor of a Wendy's.

"Augh, sorry, sweetie. The plan was sexier in my mind." 

Nandor just looked at Guillermo while his brain malfunctioned. (His nether region wasn't malfunctioning though; it was working override). Being naked and covered in blood wasn't sexy enough? What kind of standards did this man have? Where was this initiative when Nadja was planning the orgy? Why didn’t' he test his ideas with Nandor?

"So…Happy Valentine's Day," said Guillermo stretching his arms ceremoniously as best he could. Which wasn't much, but Nandor didn't seem to notice that would take brainpower, and his brain was less responsive than usual.

It was until Guillermo lowered his arms and waved a hand over Nandor's face that the tall vampire snapped out of his trance. It took him a minute to form a sentence, "I don't understand, is this present for you or me?"

"Now that you mention it, this can sort of go both ways, huh?"

"So, can I, especially when you look like that." Nandor could go left, right, up, down, horizontally, and vertically if Guillermo wanted it, and Nandor really hoped he wanted it.

"Technically it's your-"

"Say no more!"

Nandor grabbed Guillermo's hips and brought him closer as he licked his lips with hunger and lust.

But where to start? The blood didn't go below his stomach, but that didn't mean there wasn't plenty to work with; the liquid cascaded down Guillermo's body, covering a lot of surface area while contouring his curves; this made his decision even harder.

"You don't have to-

"Hush now, my sweetest heart. I need to formulate a plan," said Nandor as he rubbed his beard, trying to figure out which was the best form of attack. 

"Formulate a plan? Okay. Sure, that makes perfect sense." He tried his best not to giggle as Nandor caressed and observed his body from every angle, thinking of every possibility. Guillermo never felt so adored before, he felt like a living renaissance statue.

After some deliberation, Nandor decided to leave the best for last, so he took on Guillermo's back. He guided his beloved's body around, secretly wishing that the blood would have gone lower, and sat Guillermo down on his lap. Nandor put his arms around his vampire husband and squeezed his stomach a bit before finally laying his tongue on Guillermo's shoulder blade.

That was one of the closest moments Nandor ever got to tasting true happiness, the blood was delicious, but the feeling and the taste of Guillermo's skin were beyond exquisite. The hum that left his body rumbled all over and the vibration made Guillermo squirm but not in an uncomfortable way.

"Is this-Do you like it?" Said Guillermo still squirming a bit

"This blood is quite tasty," said Nandor as he kissed Guillermo shoulder then licking his bloody lips "but it holds no comparison to the chalice" 

He kept trailing the blood trickle until there was nothing left; he wanted to be thorough, after all, Guillermo made such an effort to bring him such a great present.

To Guillermo every lick was kindling for the fire that was burning within him; he had to grip Nandor's thighs trying to stabilize himself. The sudden pain momentarily jolted Nandor from his bliss but he soon felt all too pleased with the strength of Guillermo's grip.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Guillermo dearest?"

"Not really" whined Guillermo as Nandor's tongue traced the back of his neck.

"Then why are you trying to rip my leg off?"

"I just need to hold on to something, sweetie.” Guillermo gripped harder at the sudden combination of long fingers caressing his arms and lips kissing his shoulder. "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes, you are," said Nandor in a sultry tone; he began to suck Guillermo's skin in between licks, spurred on by his arousal. 

"Honey, I'm not a popsi-ah~!" Guillermo's words got lost as Nandor started to lick and suck his neck with vigor; the approval in his voice caught Nandor off guard.

"Shit." 

Nandor quickly stood up and Guillermo was suddenly turned around and was facing a very sexy and turned on husband; a husband who was looking at him like he was a prized treasure, a marvelous item that was to be treated with the most gentle of touches, ironic considering all of the hickeys that spotted his back.

"Oh" that's all Guillermo could say at Nandor's gaze.

Suddenly Nandor started to suck and Guillermo almost fell onto the floor had Nandor not caught him. What a powerful and breathtaking treasure he was holding, so perfectly crafted, and exquisitely finished. "I commend your mother for her excellent craftsmanship, she is a true artist 

"I'll be sure to tell her next time we visit "

"I'm serious Guillermo, look at you. All naked and beautiful. From all of the paintings and sculptures I've ever observed, you are my favorite work of art"

Nandor sucked and licked Guillermo's neck with reverence, the moment required his utmost dedication and focus.

" Your body is so opulent, my love. So exquisite, so sweet; a flawless specimen of beauty." At this point all the praise and the adoration was automatic for Nandor, he needed to let out years’ worth of pent up appreciation and longing.

"Every soft inch of you is so tempting." Nandor sunk to his knees still holding into Guillermo as he went from collarbone to the chest giving it personal attention with his tongue. “You are like a little siren Guillermo; you make me want to crash and drown in your body."

Nandor had belted out a myriad of love songs and poems to Guillermo, he had written many a love letter adorned with glitter and shiny stickers, he even immersed himself in the world of scrapbooking to make albums of Guillermo's accomplishments so the world would remember him after centuries had gone by. ( He also had a private scrapbook filled with naughty, yet tasteful, pictures of Guillermo.)

But to verbally adore Guillermo to such a degree was new; never had he made it so graphic how much he loved Guillermo and his body.

"Nandor, is this my present?" 

"What? Licking you up and down?"

"No, all these sweet things you're telling me. "

"Oh you, being honest and open with you about my feelings isn't your present. " For Nandor saying such sweet and affectionate things to Guillermo wasn't a grand show of love, just the plain and simple truth.

"This is just normal talk between two people in a relationship, silly Guillermo. "

"Normal" chuckled Guillermo as Nandor's beard and tongue were grazing a ticklish part on his belly.

"Am I tickling you my dearest?"

"Sorta-Aaah! No biting!" Guillermo looked down at Nandor who was still biting his stomach despite his yell.

"Sorry, old habits" mumbled Nandor with an apologetic look, mouth still stuck against Guillermo's skin. He went back to the tasting. "Mm, you are scrumptious.” His tongue trailed lower and lower until he reached the outer side of Guillermo's thigh

"Nandor my leg doesn't have blood."

"There doesn't need to be, I told you already Guillermo you are far more delicious than blood."

Nandor kept going down Guillermo's thigh groping it while bringing it closer to his mouth wanting to plant more kisses and licks on Guillermo's leg. His lips were blocked by Guillermo who placed a finger over them and looked at him lovingly. With a teasing tone he declared, "you can only taste what has blood, and there is no blood anymore."

Nandor quickly got up and grabbed the discarded bottle and dipped his finger in, trying to get the last drops from inside. Once he coated his fingers enough, he smeared them over Guillermo's lips " Look! There is still some blood left, Guillermo. " 

Nandor caught Guillermo's lips before he could protest, kissing him without restraint, tracing his tongue roughly against his sweet lover's lip. Guillermo whined as his knees gave out but Nandor placed an arm around Guillermo's back and hip, holding him in a grip so tight as if he were the one trying to steady himself more than Guillermo.

While still kissing Guillermo, Nandor tried to extract the few more remnants of blood from the bottle. He grazed his hands over Guillermo's thigh, coating it as generously as he could (he also got in a few gentle squeezes and a very not gentle one.)

"Nandor!" gasped Guillermo against his husband's mouth. 

"Sorry, my prettiest love. Let me clean it up for you." Nandor slowly trailed his face down Guillermo's body leaving kisses and licks as he got closer to the juiciest thigh, he'd ever had the pleasure of enjoying; upon arrival he went crazy licking every last pore, making sure there was no microscopic residue.

"You're going to wear my skin down to the bone."

"May I?" Said Nandor with childish glee. At Guillermo's nod, he opened his mouth and bared his fangs. 

"I said no biting."

"Fine" huffed Nandor, sucking on Guillermo's thigh was going to have to do.(And it did). After there was a purple mark the size of a grapefruit on Guillermo's leg, Nandor stood up satisfied and dipped Guillermo down into a, very suave, kiss.

"Thank you for this most excellent gift, my love"

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Guillermo scratched Nandor’s beard while smiling softly.

The two straightened up and kissed each other some more until Nandor spoke up. “Guillermo, you're not curious about your present?"

"Hmmm" Guillermo playfully rubbed his chin like he was in deep thought. “Is it another glitter portrait?

"No~"

"Is it a new cape?"

"Nope." Said Nandor, popping the p.

"Is it a pillow for beating off purposes?"

"No, my silly little husband. Why? Do you want one?" It was a bit late for that but maybe he had some pillows in the guest room.

"Nah, I don't need it. I already have you. "Guillermo squeezed Nandor's belly as he said that.

Fuck. That was cute and sexy; only Guillermo could achieve the feat of acting adorable while also being seductive.

Meanwhile, Guillermo was feeling icky again, the blood had been replaced by saliva. He felt like the last leftover pizza slice.

"I need to take a shower."

"Perfect!" Nandor grabbed Guillermo by the waist as he went to grab a fluffy robe. "Put this on Guillermo dearest."

"Are you going to let go of me first or?"

"Right, right."

After Guillermo was done Nandor covered his eyes with his hands and guided Guillermo towards the bathroom. Nandor was vibrating with excitement and once inside he uncovered Guillermo’s face.

"Ta-da! Happy Valentine's Day, my dearest sweet husband!"

Guillermo gasped at the sight of the bathroom. The ceiling was adorned with fairy lights and handmade hanging hearts, on the corner of the windowsills was a tray with cutesy bottles and sprays. The bathtub was filled with bubbles and had a little Dracula rubber ducky. A glittery pink headrest with hearts was placed at the end of the bathtub. Even the bath curtain was different, it was pink and flowery. It was like a pre-teen fantasy exploded and Guillermo loved everything about it. 

"Did you- Did you do all this? For me?" Guillermo covered his mouth with his hands trying not to cry.

"Of course! I learned it from a book. I also know how to dress according to my zodiac sign, how to make my body glitter and lip gloss, and how to spice up a boring ponytail. But enough about my newfound skills, come."

Guillermo was guided to the bathtub by Nandor who held onto his hand until he was resting comfortably in the bathtub between the soap bubbles and oils.

"Oh, this is perfect.” Said Guillermo as he sighed deeper into the tub thinking of the last time he felt so at ease. He was jostled by Nandor who was carrying the tray with some obviously handmade, and very glittery, oils.

"Would you like a hand massage or a scalp treatment?"

"A hand massage would be nice.” Guillermo raised his right hand out of the water and placed it on Nandor’s open palm. 

Nandor kissed the palm of Guillermo's hand and his fingers thoroughly before he dipped some oil into his own and began to rub Guillermo's hand. Guillermo just sighed happily as he felt those long fingers softly caress and squeezed his hands. After Nandor was done with that hand he began to work on the other one silently wishing that Guillermo would stop making those tempting little noises. When he was done, he added more soap on the water and sat back watching Guillermo soak. 

"Everything to your liking my dearest summer sun?"

"Yes, it's all good. Though I feel like someone should feed me grapes or something." 

"Shit. If only you and I were human.” Nandor started to caress Guillermo’s cheek. “That way I could feed you dates and berries from my mouth"

"Well, you could feed me blood."

"I thought there was no more blood."

"I had some more, just in case"

"Ahh," said Nandor with an amused tone getting his face closer to Guillermo, observing his bashful smile, "you are being a very naughty boy, Guillermo. What a little tease you turned out to be. "

"It's on the mini-fridge downstairs."

"Okay! Wait for me, my sweetest desire."

"I'll be counting the seconds until you return. "

Nandor vaulted down the hall, he didn't want Guillermo to get bored, counting was tedious. He would never understand why people did it as a profession. The thought of his sweet, bored, and naked husband all alone and naked in the bathroom fueled him to run faster.

He almost ran into Laszlo who was also running with equal speed.

"Hello Laszlo, lube?"

"But of course, blood?"

"Mhmm. Nadja is wearing black lace?"

"And how she is wearing it. Gizmo is naked?"

Nandor shook his head as he let out a quick whistle. "Naked and covered in soap bubbles."

"Very well then, carry on Nandor!" 

"Right! See you later Laszlo!"

" I doubt it!"

Nandor beelined downstairs to the little bedroom turned miscellaneous storage place. He opened Topher's mini-fridge and took out a bottle of blood labeled Guillermo. 

"Hi, I see things are going well." Said the Nadja doll who was sitting by the stairs.

"Very, very well!" Nandor looked at the delicious liquid for a second, there was a lot of blood, more than Guillermo usually took from victims. “Doll version of Nadja, do you know where my husband got this from?"

"He paid some human college virgin for her blood. The payment has something to do with her rent money. "

"What a businessman."

"Enjoy your Valentine's Day and hold your tongue down in case you break his heart again."

"Fucking doll,” muttered Nandor as he ran back upstairs.

Nandor ran back even quicker, Guillermo was probably sad from Nandor being away for almost two minutes. He probably needed a hug. Maybe some kisses and a love bite too. Nandor burst through the door making a grand victory pose using the bottle instead of a sword. “Guillermo tastiest, your strong love bat has obtained the blood"

Guillermo turned over smiling a bit at the sight. “That was quick."

" I didn't want you to get bored counting. Now pucker up my sexy warrior"

Nandor took a chug of the liquid trying his best not to swallow and kissed Guillermo as he opened his mouth letting the liquid seep in.

Guillermo put his hands on Nandor's face bringing him closer while deepening the kiss, he made a mental note to give that girl another month's rent because this was beyond his expectations. But the fact that Nandor was feeding him made the experience more enjoyable.

"Mm, I can see why you told me I was delicious."

"Anyone with half their senses could see your deliciousness. "

"Well you taste so, so, so," Guillermo paused to inhale close to Nandor's face and continued to talk in a breathy voice, “so good~"

Nandor's stomach flipped like a pancake on the trampoline park they were banned from. Was the blood laced with something? He didn't taste any Aphrodite's Breast Milk in it. Maybe it was spiked with Nuclear Cougar Tears or Midnight Hookup? While Nandor went through all of the lists of aphrodisiacs he could remember Guillermo rested his head and picked up some books Nandor left on the side for him to read. _Twilight, The Vampire's Diaries, Vampire Chronicles._

He settled on playing with the Dracula rubber duckie.

Nandor snapped out of his trance when he heard splashing, he felt amused at seeing Guillermo play with the bubbles and the little Dracula ducky.

His mouth went dry when Guillermo raised his leg above the water in the same manner some saucy movie actresses did in some saucy movies he couldn't remember at the moment. 

" What are you doing?"

"Just goofing around."

"Yes… goofing…"

Guillermo always wanted to try imitating the sexy poses he saw in the movies. When younger he was always a little bit envious of the power those stars held when they acted and moved provocatively, he could never have the courage to do that. But now he had the courage and based on Nandor's body language he could move fucking well.

Meanwhile, Nandor was dying on the inside. He wanted to truly devour Guillermo, to lay down a thousand roses on the bed in the blue room and enjoy Guillermo and let Guillermo enjoy him, letting the festivities continue until next Valentine's Day. Or the next one. And maybe the one after that too...

"Nandor," said Guillermo snapping Nandor out of his recurring fantasies

"Yes?"

"Do you want to goof around too?"

"No." **Yes** "I already partook of my present. I don't want to be greedy."

"What if I want you to?" Guillermo's intentions were insinuated by his flirty tone and the way he leaned back sticking out his neck and displaying his legs.

"Want me to be what, Guillermo?" That question had an obvious answer, he just wanted to poke the bear. 

The answer never came out verbally, but the bear's intentions were cemented as his thick legs slowly spread; the killing blow was landed when the cutesy head tilt happened.

In record speed, Nandor was naked and in the bathtub on top of Guillermo. And then he was under Guillermo being kissed and groped, and then he was clinging on to Guillermo while squeezing the Dracula ducky, moaning out obscene words and pleased whines. 

At one point, Colin Robinson came back to the house and tried to interrupt them by knocking on the door for almost 5 minutes, but he gave up. There is so much graphic, personal, and loud sex plus rubber ducky squeaks a creature can handle before completely giving up.

******************

The vampires were seated together in the living room being interviewed. Nandor and Guillermo were squeezed together on the sofa wearing matching boob window sweaters (Laszlo's present for the couple). Guillermo was covering his chest with his arms while Nandor was nuzzling his face in Guillermo's hair. “Well, Valentine's Day was a success; everything went along perfectly."

"Minus the water damage you two caused in the bathroom." Chimed Colin Robinson while he was searching the break-up tag on Twitter. 

"Shut up and let me have this Colin Robinson." Said Nandor, throwing his head back and groaning to the ceiling. 

"I don't know what you guys did, but when they finally got out of the bathroom, it was completely waterlogged." Colin knew exactly what was happening in the bathroom, at least for five minutes before he went downstairs to smash his head against his file cabinet. " The water went through the floorboards too. We had to hire someone to clean that mess."

Nadja turned to Guillermo and nodded in approval while she gave him a thumbs up.

"It looked like the bath scene in The Shape of Water. Fun fact about the movie, the water scene was filmed in-"

"Please stoooooooop!" Groaned Nandor even louder while Guillermo laughed next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from the dead to bring you some more very self-indulgent work. As always thanks for reading!!!( for those confuse please read the Valentine's Day Incident)


End file.
